


Finish Line

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: One or All<br/>Prompt: Kara solo, she doesn't care if anyone hears her coming (singerdiva01_sk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234521) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



When Karl had said good night, he’d had that look in his eye, so she’d winked and wished him sweet dreams, and gotten into her own rack. She lay there and listened, knowing what he was doing, but wanting confirmation. She heard him groan, the sound of his hand on his cock, and she smiled.

She repressed a moan as she visualized him jacking off just for her. Kara loved watching a man’s face as he brought himself off. It was so sexy and intimate.

She cupped her breasts, imagining it was his hands, pinched her nipples, imagining it was his mouth, his teeth. He’d always been good in bed, responsive to her wants, eager to learn what really turned her on. Her hands skimmed down her stomach, teasing the skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

His breathing got heavier, his moans louder. He probably thought he was being quiet.

She closed her eyes, immersing herself in the sounds of Karl Agathon masturbating, and put a hand between her legs. 

He was watching her while he did it. They’d done this a few times, and she gasped, remembering how unexpectedly hot it always was, watching each other get off. She wasn’t surprised to find herself already wet.

His eyes were dark, locked on her fingers. He groaned when she dipped two fingers inside then licked them clean. She started slow, teasing him - and herself - coasting along on the wave of his voice in her ear.

 _Gods_. That was him getting close. 

She worked her clit harder and faster, wanting to finish with him. She spread her legs and canted her hips, letting her fingers go deeper, curling one up inside. She whimpered, and the sound startled her. She should probably care that anyone in the bunkroom could hear her, but right now, she only cared that he could. Anybody else could go frak themselves.

“Uhn, oh, frak. Yes,” she muttered.

There was a long, drawn out grumble. _Oh, gods._

She watched his hand pump, watched the come spurt out in pulses, watched as he massaged his softening cock while he watched her finish. She was getting close. Just a little. Bit. More. “Oh. Oh. Oh.” Everything froze for a moment, then she moaned as the tension in her belly exploded outward.

She sucked in a hard breath, a hand over her pounding heart, and went limp. Karl groaned, and she smiled, knowing he’d heard her. Give her a minute and she could probably go again. She wondered if he would.


End file.
